Tourette
by Lawlie1307
Summary: Bagi Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya orang aneh. Dan kehadiran orang aneh itu pelan-pelan mengubah kehidupannya yang sempurna ...Kyumin couple. Yaoi. RCL.


Tourette

.

Presented By

Lidya Adiningrum & Sasha Aulia

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin And others cast.

.

Genre : Romance, School life, little hurt.

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Disc : All cast belong to God.

.

Warning !

YAOI, TYPO(s).Male x Male.

DLDR !

A/N : Hai ^^ ini adalah fanfic kolaborasi pertama antara saya dengan Sasha eon. Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik kami berdua. Part-part yang kami buat juga hasil diskusi kami .Untuk hal tulis-menulis, kita juga , ini benar-benar murni hasil dari kami berdua . Oke.. Happy Reading all ..

.  
.

**oOo**

**TOURETTE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BEGIN**

******oOo**

'  
.

Huh. Sialan !'

Lee Sungmin mendengus, mengutuk hari buruknya. Baru saja dua hari yang lalu semenjak kepindahannya dari kota Tokyo, ia telah mengalami beberapa masalah dalam jangka waktu tidak lebih dari 10 menit pagi ini saat ia berangkat.

Ia terlambat di hari pertamanya sebagai siswa pindahan di sekolah Hanyong foreign language high school yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan aturan yang ketat. Sialnya…Ia merupakan siswa teladan sewaktu bersekolah di kota Tokyo dan hal buruknya adalah ia sedang membuang-buang waktu berharganya di -|

"Apa kalian mengalami kelainan klepto ?"

-_Kantor polisi._

Ia mengumpat di dalam hati. Sudah berulang kali, petugas polisi itu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aigoo, saya bukan pencuri, orang ini yang mencuri."

Sungmin menatap tajam dan menunjuk seseorang yang berperan sebagai pembawa masalah. Well, tentu saja ia tidak mengenal pemuda tinggi dengan penampilan amburadul yang duduk disebelahnya sembari menunduk. Seingatnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisu.

Setengah menahan kesal, ia menyikut lengan pemuda -dengan wajah seakan tak bersalah- yang sedari tadi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil dan tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari petugas polisi dihadapan mereka. Sungmin hampir berpikir kalau orang itu mengalami gangguan mental.

_Oh Tuhan…_

Sungmin ingin sekali menjelaskan kalau pemuda gila itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapan mobilnya. Ia bahkan masih berada dalam keterkejutannya saat ia sadar kalau pemuda itu telah berada di dalam mobilnya dan memintanya untuk kembali melaju sebelum orang-orang yang memakinya sebagai pencuri, menangkapnya.

Pencuri.

Sebut saja Sungmin terjebak dan terlalu baik hingga tidak tega untuk mengusir sang pencuri. Atau ia terlalu bodoh.

Ia menghela napas. Ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya namun urung. Rasanya percuma. Mungkin hanya orang gila yang akan mempercayai penjelasannya.

"Ia memang tidak bersalah."

"Huh ?"

Lamunan Sungmin buyar.

_Akhirnya ia mengaku…_

Sungmin melirik dari sudut matanya lalu mengernyit kala pemuda itu angkat bicara. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu menegakkan kepalanya. Sungmin akui pemuda itu terlihat tampan dan cukup berkarisma. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok pemuda amburadul yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tolong bebaskan dia." Bahkan nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dibanding sebelumnya.

Aneh.

Sungmin menatapnya ragu lalu tertegun ketika pemuda itu turut menatapnya dengan senyum yang hampir saja membuatnya terlihat bodoh sebelum kemudian ia menggeleng dan membuang pandangannya.

"Tuh kan, dia sudah mengaku."

Sungmin berujar. Tetapi ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu kembali. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ia salah. Ia mengerjap... tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sepasang sayap rapuh.

.  
.

**oOo**

Dan musim gugur tahun itu datang terlalu awal.

**Tourette**

**The Weird Guy**

**oOo**

"_Ia di skorsing lagi."_**  
**

"_Hah ? siapa ? Cho Kyuhyun ? si pembuat masalah itu ?"_

"_Ia meludah di hadapan Kim songsaengnim."_

"_Aish, dasar aneh."_

"_Jangan pernah berurusan dengannya."_

.

_ ** oOo  
**  
_

_._

_"Jangan pernah berurusan dengannya."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Duduk bersandar di atap gedung sekolah lalu menatap langit. Ia menyadari bahwa musim panas akan segera berlalu. Tapi, tidak ada yang berbeda. Semua hal tak berubah sejak ia kecil. Kyuhyun menguap tertahan. Melirik sebentar pada sobekan surat skorsing yang berterbangan.

Tidak akan ada yang peduli. Ia berpikir malas kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebentar pada sobekan kertas yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum kemudian sebuah lorong putih membawanya kembali menuju bayangan masa kecilnya.

Ia tertidur.

**oOo**

_._

_"Noona."_

_Ia ingat bahwa ia mengucapkannya._

_Tangan-tangan mungil itu sedikit bergetar. Menyilang satu sama lain. Perlahan ia mendekati gadis kecil yang tersenyum lemah padanya. Meski ia ingin segera memeluk kakak perempuannya yang berusaha untuk menyapanya dari atas ranjang rumah sakit._

_Kyuhyun tak menangis. Ia menatap datar, namun air matanya pelan-pelan terjatuh. Ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya akibat terjatuh setelah melarikan diri dari les piano untuk menemui kakaknya. Ia tidak akan terluka seperti ini kalau saja orang tuanya tidak melarangnya dan mengurungnya dengan berbagai kegiatan belajar sejak satu minggu yang lalu._

_Ia menyesal. Ada banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya.  
_

**_Aku mencemaskanmu, noona._**

_Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan itu._

_"Kau bodoh, noona."_

_Kyuhyun tertegun menyadari kata-kata yang terucap diluar kemauannya._

_Tidak. Bukan itu._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya._

_"Aku membencimu."_

_Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Bukan itu. Ia meremas ujung bajunya, berusaha untuk mengucapkan yang sebenarnya._

**_Aku menyayangimu, noona._**

_Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatakannya, lidahnya kaku dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mendesah kesal._

**_Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku hanya memilikimu._**

_Kyuhyun terdiam, kini membuang pandangannya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah kakaknya. Ia takut mendapati raut kecewa diwajah pucat gadis itu. Ia takut kalau kakaknya semakin terluka. Namun, Kyuhyun tak bisa. Kedua mata coklat itu malah menatapnya. Menatap senyum tipis kakaknya seolah paham dengan ucapannya._

**_Jangan tinggalkan aku._**

_"Aku benar-benar membencimu."_

.

**_oOo_**

.  
Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Alis Sungmin bertaut. Heran.

Ia tidak akan peduli kalau seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya seorang siswa biasa. Namun, semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya − _dengan catatan terlambat paling buruk ditambah 50 poin pelanggaran di buku kesiswaannya tepat di hari pertama_−. Berulang kali ia mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun tapi tak pernah menjumpainya sekalipun.

Permasalahannya terletak pada gunjingan tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebagai siswa baru, tentu saja ia penasaran. Bagaimana bisa gosip yang didengarnya tanpa sengaja selalu menyebut hal-hal buruk tentang Cho Kyuhyun ? Apa tidak ada nama lain selain Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah ini ?

Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun pemalas, Cho Kyuhyun aneh dan Cho Kyuhyun si pembuat masalah.

Kalau itu benar. Tentu saja Sungmin harus menghindari Cho Kyuhyun sebelum ia mengalami kesialan karena ia benar-benar alergi dengan orang aneh. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin kembali teringat dengan gadis aneh yang hampir membuatnya sekarat saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Gadis merepotkan yang selalu mengejarnya.

Yah… Lee Sungmin tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan orang aneh.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin kan ?"

"Eh ?"

Sungmin menoleh, menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja melupakan keberadaan teman baru disampingnya.

"Hey, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Salam kenal."

"Iya."

Sungmin menanggapinya tak berminat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau…Siswa baru yang terlambat lebih dari tiga jam itu kan ?"

Kali ini Sungmin tersedak salivanya sendiri. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang buruk bila mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Namun, tidak bagi Lee Sungmin. Ia benar-benar kehilangan mood dan tidak akan bisa melupakannya selama lebih dari tiga hari.

Teman-temannya menyebutnya perfeksionis. Tapi, adiknya yang menurut Sungmin tidak lebih baik dibanding dengannya bahkan menyebutnya mengalami gangguan psikologis. Sungmin tentu tidak terima. Dan keesokan harinya, Sungjin meraung seperti orang gila setelah menemukan koleksi penyanyi favorit Jepangnya terbakar. Dengan ditemani wajah bahagia Sungmin.

Siapa bilang ia mengalami gangguan psikologis ?

Ia normal dan sempurna.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sering terlambat."

Ryeowook buru-buru menyambung ucapannya setelah menangkap aura gelap yang muncul di sekitar Sungmin.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa meminta tolong padaku."

Sungmin mengangguk. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan Ryeowook yang tersenyum tak enak hati. Sepertinya, tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

.

**oOo**

_Saat itu, tanpa disadari, ia mendekat. Menemui kembali goresan kasar yang telah lama dilupakannya._

_**oOo**_

_Hujan. Di musim panas._

_Kyuhyun kecil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Rasanya telah bertahun-tahun, ia tak menjumpai hujan. Hal yang paling disukainya karena ia tak perlu melihat anak-anak seusianya bermain dan tertawa seperti mengejeknya. Setidaknya, hujan turut tertawa bersamanya._

_"Setelah hujan, pasti akan ada pelangi. Iya kan ?"_

_Seseorang disamping Kyuhyun berujar tiba-tiba. Gadis kecil yang masih mengunyah cookies. Sedari tadi, ia hanya melongo dan hampir tersedak, melihat buku-buku tebal yang dibaca oleh adiknya. Dan Kyuhyun kecil disampingnya hanya mengangguk._  
_  
"Kyuhyun-ah."_

_"Ne."_

_"Apakah pelangi terlihat lebih cantik dibanding noona ?"_

_"Tidak, Ahra noona lebih cantik."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ia menutup buku tebalnya lalu menatap hujan sembari bertopang dagu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ahra. Ia menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil disampingnya, mendapati sebuah senyum yang terukir di sudut bibir Ahra. Tipis. Bahkan ketika jari-jari kecil itu menyentuh kaca yang berembun lalu menariknya membentuk sebuah nama. Satu-satunya nama yang bisa Ahra tulis._

_Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, hendak membaca sebuah nama yang ditulis Ahra. Namun, tetesan air hujan menghapusnya sebelum ia sempat membacanya._

_"Aku menyukainya." Ahra berucap beberapa detik kemudian._

_Senyumnya perlahan memudar, "Tapi dia membenciku."_

_"Siapa ?"_

_"Teman sekelasku."_

_"Kenapa ?" Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah ingin tahu. "Kenapa dia tak menyukai noona ku yang cantik ?"_

_"Dia tak menyukai gadis bodoh."_

_"Noona tidak bodoh."_

_Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada tak suka. Ia benci dengan orang lain yang selalu mengejek kakak perempuannya bodoh._

_Ahra menggeleng. "Tapi, hanya aku yang tidak bisa membaca dan menulis dikelas." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Satu-satunya yang bisa kutulis hanya namanya."_

_"Siapa namanya ?"_

_"Dia…."_

_Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun, ia tak bisa. Ia masih melihat Ahra mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, ia tak bisa mendengar kata-kata Ahra seiring bayangan Ahra yang memudar._

_Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Menatap heran pada sebuah lorong putih yang kembali muncul._

"Kau…"

.

**_oOo_**

.  
Kyuhyun terbangun. Matanya mengerjap berat ketika pandangannya masih buram. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Namun, cuaca masih terasa hangat dan bayangan wajah Ahra masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang sepatu sneaker yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia menyipitkan mata sambil menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan silau.

Samar-samar seseorang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau. Pencuri itu."

Ucapan itu terdengar jelas namun Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Ia tak bisa menatap penuh seseorang yang menyebutnya pencuri karena garis-garis wajah sosok itu membias dalam bayangan kilau matahari.

Masih sambil menengadah, Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, perlahan wajah itu terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun tetap menatap wajah tak asing itu dalam diam.

Seperti mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Hai…Musim gugur sebentar lagi tiba."

.

**_oOo_**

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf, jika sebelumnya, ada banyak penggalan kata yang menghilang di part ini yang jadinya aneh namun semua udah diedit kok. Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya :D

.

.

Last Word

.

RCL Please . Kritik dan saran yang membangun ya :D

.

Regard.

Lidya dan Sasha


End file.
